<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam and Darcy by WeezieMcSqueezie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050612">Sam and Darcy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie'>WeezieMcSqueezie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Darcy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is sent to the bunker for help starting fresh after four witches burned her life to the ground.  </p>
<p>This is part of the Life at the Bunker Series.  I recommend reading Dean and Sophie before reading this.  Enjoy and leave comments!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean and Sophia, Sam and Darcy, Sam winchester and OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Darcy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>Darcy parked the meticulously maintained, orange, Volkswagon Microbus at the curb and picked up her coffee.  She sipped it while surveying the block.  It was a quiet town, not generally a place that would attract her, but she was grateful for employment opportunity and not having to hide her “alternative lifestyle” as a witch was a huge bonus.  Though, if she was honest, she wasn’t thrilled with the idea of working for a witch, considering four of them just literally burned down her life leaving her with nothing but her microbus, the clothes on her back and a tiny savings account.  </p>
<p>The shop was adorable.  Two giant windows framing a fern green door, also holding a window of its own.  She tapped a message out on her phone.</p>
<p>Darcy:	I’m here.  Thanks, again for the hookup.<br/>
Garth:		Anytime!  You need work, Sophia needs help…don’t worry, she’s a good witch! (he sent a Glinda the Good Witch gif)<br/>
Darcy:	Cute.  I’ll hit you up later to let you know how it goes.<br/>
Garth:		Just remember, don’t talk to Dean before he’s had a full cup of coffee.  Sam has already got a room set up for you, so, try and relax.  These are good people.</p>
<p>Botanical Garden was a modest but inviting store with two large floor to ceiling windows flanking the sage green door, also fitted with a full length window.  Sighing she swallowed the last of the now cold coffee and climbed out of the car.  She took a deep breath, dumped the cup in the trashcan at the curb and walked into the shop.  Pretty chimes tinkled overhead as she opened and closed the door.  “Hi!  I’ll be with you in just a moment!” a pretty voice called from some hidden location.  Darcy called back “Take your time!”  She windows allowed tons of light to spill in.  The natural light bounced off of the entirely white room and white shelves, allowing the various jars, bottles and tubes to present themselves to her for without distraction.  </p>
<p>The stock on the shelves was organized but displayed sparingly.  She assumed most of the stock was hidden in a back room to help maintain the minimalistic look of the room.  To her left she saw face products and lip balms, next to that she found shampoos and other haircare items.  Turning to the right her eyes fell on a wall of herbal teas and were those cookies?  She wandered over for closer inspection.  “You must be Darcy” said a pretty, curvy brunette who breezed from a hidden doorway.  “I am.  That must make you Sophia?” she smiled warily.  “That’s me.  Sophia, Sophie, whatever you’re comfortable with is fine with me.  I’m so glad you’re here.  I’m desperate for help.  I’ve got a local teenager coming in three times a week, to help with stock and inventory, but it’s not enough” she sighed.</p>
<p>Sophie showed Darcy around the shop and gave her a quick tutorial on how to operate the cash register.  “Saturday and Sunday are my busy days.  I like to get all of the phone and internet orders out by Thursday.  We get a lot of hunters looking to keep ointments and the like in stock.  My boyfriend and his brother never go on a hunt without a big stash to treat their bruises and cuts” Sophie rambled on.  </p>
<p>They spent the day wiping down shelves and replenishing stock on the shelves in between helping customers and filling the orders to be mailed out.  Most of the orders were shipped off to motels across the country.  She’d never given much thought to the hunter lifestyle, except to avoid them, but in printing out the shipping labels, it became clear that most of them were living out of motels.  </p>
<p>They closed up for the night at 7pm tired and hungry.  “Mind if I ride with you?  Dean has my Jeep in pieces in the garage and he’s out on a hunt as of this morning, so, I’m sort of stranded.”  Darcy unlocked the doors and they climbed in.  “I’ve got dinner in a slow cooker at home.  That is if Jack hasn’t eaten all of it” Sophie laughed.  “Who is Jack?” Darcy asked pulling away from the curb.  “He’s, well I guess you could say he’s our ward.  He’s a great kid, but he eats like it’s his full-time job” Sophie said as she guided Darcy towards the bunker.</p>
<p>Darcy was stunned at the size of the place.  Garth had warned her that it was a big, secret, underground lair, but this was way cooler than she’d expected.  Not at all the dank, smelly place she’d imagined.  Sophie led her to a bedroom where she found lots of pillows, extra blankets, a bathrobe, and slippers in addition to the desk, chair, bed, sink and dresser.  “This will be great.  Thanks” she said.  “Oh, I hope you don’t mind, and feel free to say so if you do, but I know you’re apartment was burned down so I thought you might need some things” Sophie said and pointed to the dresser as she opened the closet, where the top shelf was filled with deodorant, razors, toothpaste and anything else she might need to start fresh.  She turned and opened the dresser Sophie had pointed to and found the top drawer filled with socks and pajamas.  The next was filled with long and short sleeved t-shirts and leggings.  “I wasn’t sure of your sizes, so I stuck with stretchy material and didn’t bother with underwear and bras since there’s little change Garth would have guessed those sizes correctly.  I don’t really know what I want for a dress code at the shop, but I’ve been mostly wearing jeans or leggings with black shirts.  What do you think?  Too Steve Jobs?” Sophie laughed.</p>
<p>Darcy turned to look at her new friend, eyes filled with tears.  “Oh! I’m so sorry, we can get rid of all of this!” Sophie hurried over to clear the dresser.  “No! I…thank you” Darcy said.  “I’m just surprised” she clarified.  “Okay, well, come on, let’s get you fed” Sophie pulled her into the hall and followed the scent of beef stew.<br/>
They’d spent the rest of the evening in the family room, stuffing themselves with stew as they watched Jack rule the Galaxy on his Lego Star Wars PlayStation game.  Sophie eventually tucked herself into the corner of the sofa with her crochet hook and a blanket she’d started a few weeks ago.  “So, I’m a witch who is now roommates with the two most famous hunters in the history of ever, a witch, an angel and a nephilim?  Have I left anyone out?” Darcy chuckled as she pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa over her legs.  “Nope.  That’s all of us, oh, but you know about Garth, right?” Sophie asked cautiously.  “The only reason I even considered calling a hunter to help with my witch problem is because Garth is a werewolf.  He’s got a reputation for being reasonable when it comes to letting us monsters live as long as we don’t hurt anyone” Darcy sighed.  “Still, bold move on your part.  I didn’t know I was a witch until this year.  Been a lot to adjust to.  I don’t think I would have handled it well if four nasty witches tried to force me into their evil little coven” Sophie replied shuddering.   </p>
<p>The next day, Friday, was busy, just as Sophie promised it would be.  Jack, thoughtful kid that he is, packed them lunch which they had to take turns eating because the constant flow of customers kept them on their toes.  Most of the customers were women, having heard from their friends that this was THE place to come for a special treat.  They’d bought candles, herbal teas, face creams, lip balms, shampoos and conditioners, acne treatments, bath soaks, creams to ease sore feet and the cookies flew off the shelves.  “I never in my life heard of lactation cookies and here you are selling out of them” Darcy said in awe as the last customer of the night walked off with the last of the cookies.  “There are no magic in any of the cookies.  I’m not risking it with pregnant women.  Dean still won’t go near them.  He’s afraid he’ll sprout boobs” Sophie laughed.  Speaking of which, the Three Amigos should be home sometime tonight.  Cas doesn’t sleep, so don’t get freaked out if you find a dude in a trench coat wandering around in the middle of the night if you get up to use the bathroom.  He’s a good egg, just an odd one” she assured Darcy.<br/>
-<br/>
Darcy heard the commotion of Sam, Dean and Cas coming home, but stayed in her room.  She was too tired to “people” tonight.  Nose buried in a book she’d found in the library called Monsters of the Midwest she was curled up in bed, trying to ignore the moaning coming from down the hall.  It wasn’t working.  It had been months since she’d gotten laid, so many months, and it was a very disappointing lay at that.  Fuck it, she thought, if I can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.  She dumped the book on the floor and killed the bedside light.  Her fingers quickly found their way into her panties.  It sounded like Dean was fucking Sophie like a freight train.  Damn, she wanted a good fucking like that.  She wanted a man to hold her down and ride her into next week.  She’d yet to find someone who could fully sate that desire in her.  Her fingers worked their magic, bringing her off quickly and effectively but the racket down the hall continued.  She would need to invest in a good dildo she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darcy starts to settle into life with her new roommates.</p>
<p>Hang in there.  Smut is coming soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>Darcy woke early the next morning to the sound of Dean railing Sophie again.  Gonna have to get a vibrator AND a dildo if I’m to live in this place she grumbled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen, following the heavenly scent of coffee.  “Hello” she forced a smile at the man responsible for the coffee.  He was massive, like 10 feet tall with shoulders as wide as a truck.  Okay, so that was an exaggeration, but he was no less than 6’4” and those shoulders…damn.  “Hi!” Sam smiled hopping up from his spot at the table to greet her.  “I’m Sam.  Coffee?” he asked reaching for a clean cup.  “Darcy.  Please.  I’m a barely functioning life-form right now” she said eyes darting suspiciously to the doorway at the sudden quietness that fell over the bunker.  Laughing Sam handed her a cup of steaming, liquid life, “They are always a little rambunctious when we get back from a hunt.” </p>
<p>Sam was easy to talk to, mainly because he recognized inability to respond with more than grunts and one word answers until she finished her cup.  “I’d better get showered” Darcy stood.  Sam made a wincing face and was about to speak when she heard a gravelly voice behind her. “If they haven’t wandered in for coffee, that means they’re using the shower room.  Dean doesn’t like anyone other than Sophia in the shower with him, though, based on his internet browsing history, he might make an exception for you.” The voice said in a very matter of fact way.  She turned and there was the man in the trench coat she’d heard about.  “I’m Castiel.  It’s very nice to meet you, Darcy” he smiled.  “Hello” said a bright young blond who strolled in behind Cas.  “He’s right.  Dean’s internet browsing history is strange...and often confusing.  I’m Jack” he waved at her.  Laughing despite her early morning grumpiness, she helped herself to another cup of coffee.  “You all really have their routine down” she commented.  Sam shrugged “Not much choice in the matter.  We’re all just glad to see them happy.”  </p>
<p>FINALLY they appeared in the kitchen, hair still wet from the shower, looking all manner of smug.  “Good morning.  My turn?” Darcy chuckled.  “Hiya, I’m Dean.  Yeah, all yours” Dean winked at her and made his way to the coffee.  Damn, hotness clearly runs in that family she thought to herself.  As she left the room she heard Dean bitch “What the fuck? Sam, you drank it all?”  “Some of us have loud sex in the morning, the rest of us have to make do with coffee” Sam snarked in response.  She laughed and knew she was gonna get along with Sam just fine.  </p>
<p>Darcy quickly settled into life at the bunker and working at Botanical Gardens.  She had all of her off hours free because Sophie preferred to make her product herself.  She explained that she funneled her excess energy into it, otherwise those sexy sessions with Dean would bring the roof down on them all.   “So, you make and sell high end beauty products and the like just so you can bang your boyfriend?” Sophie asked totally bewildered by this.  “Uh, not just for that reason, but it’s an important part of it.  I came into my magic all at once and it’s been challenging for me to contain it” she explained.  “I’m twenty-five and have been magical my whole life, but what you’re talking about, that’s a whole other thing.  You know that, right?” Darcy asked as they locked up the shop for the night.  “Doing the best I can” Sophie said, eyes downcast and darkened a bit with anxiety.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to be an ass.  It’s just, I’ve never spent any quality time with another witch and your situation is so different than mine.  I’m just…I’m an ass.  Sorry” Darcy fumbled.  “Come on.  Let’s stuff our faces with ice-cream sundaes.  Don’t tell Jack.  He’ll be upset to have missed it” Sophie said linking her arm through Darcy’s and letting the conversation drop.</p>
<p>“What sort of magic do you do?  I tend to gravitate towards botanicals, as you can already know” Sophie prompted after they ordered their sundaes.  “Not much, really.  I mostly use defensive magic and only when I need to.  I wish I didn’t have any of it, to be honest” she replied, tearing long strips from her paper napkin.  “Does it build up in you, if you don’t use it?” Sophie asked, hoping it did not affect her the same way, but she also wouldn’t have been upset to have a friend in arms, so to speak.  “No.  Nothing like what you’re dealing with.  I do find that it’s stronger, the more I use it, but it never builds up or goes away” Darcy sighed.  “Any interests outside of the life?  You know, normal people stuff?” Sophie asked making yummy noises as the giant bowls of ice-cream were delivered.  “I paint and draw, but all of my work was lost in the fire.  I do always photograph my paintings though, so that’s all safe in the Cloud.  I need to download them at some point” she said.  “Oh!  I forgot to tell you.  You’re first paycheck is in your account, plus a starting bonus.  We should totally get you a laptop on the way back with it!” Sophie hopped cheerfully in her seat at the idea.  </p>
<p>Darcy pulled out her phone and opened her banking app.  “Shit!  This is insane!” she gasped looking up at Sophie.  “It’s the agreed upon hourly rate and shut up about the bonus.  You need a boost to restart.  I’m done fussing now, I promise” she said.  Darcy was a little uncomfortable with the gesture.  She’d been on her own for most of her life and was not accustomed to accepting help.  “Thank you” she smiled and picked up a spoon to dig into her dessert. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Hey, Sam? What’s the wifi info?” Darcy asked as he walked into the family room later that evening to watch television.  “Oh.  The network name is DeanIsASexGod, caps no spaces, caps begin each word and FuckChuck15, again, caps at the beginning, 15 is digits, not spelled out” he answered joining her at the game table.  She laughed heartily at that and typed in the combo.  “I’m glad someone around here finds me amusing” Dean said from the sofa where he was draping his long legs over Sophie who was working quietly on her blanket, yanking yarn from it’s bowl on the floor.  He set up his own laptop next to her and pulled up a series of news websites looking for a job.  </p>
<p>They hung laughed at the Netflix comedy special Dean was watching as Darcy pulled her art from the Cloud and saved it onto the laptop’s hard drive.  “Sam, do know anything about external hard drives?  I need to save my work so I don’t lose it again” she asked.  “We use some for our electronic database and keep them offsite, but they’re pretty heavy duty since we have so much.  How much are you looking to store?” he asked leaning over to look at her machine.  His eyes grew wide in surprise “Wow.  That’s incredible.  Did you do that?”  He was looking at a painting she’d done of the night sky and if you looked closely, you could make out faces in the sky.  Screaming, tortured faces.  “That’s me.  I’m not usually so dark, but sometimes a dream gets stuck in my head until I force it out” she said.  “I’ll see what I can find online for you.  If it’s just to store backup images of your art, I think a simple drive will work.  Give me a couple days” he smiled and shifted back to his seat.  “Thanks” she smiled back at him, catching his eyes flickering quicky back to her.  <br/>Sam made a quick exit after talking with Darcy at the table.  When he’d leaned in to look at her laptop, he caught a whiff her hair.  She smelled of coconut and vanilla.  Sam was quickly losing his will give her space to settle into her new life.  She was young and bright and didn’t need to attach herself to a fucked-up hunter.  God she smelled good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Two weeks later she had a slowly growing bank account and all of her photographed artwork stored on her laptop and on an off-site hard drive held at Sophie’s shop, thanks to Sam.  He’d been finding a lot of reason to stop by the shop, Darcy noticed.  Checking to make sure the hard drive was working, bringing stock from Sophie’s studio that nobody asked for, taking Jack into town for ice-cream was the biggest tip-off, though.  It was well known around the bunker that Sam was horrified by the amount of sugar that kid consumed.  She was dealing with an admirer, that was clear to her…and everyone else they lived with.  She wouldn’t mind a roll in the hay with him, but the constant, knowing looks from the rest of the household was annoying.  </p><p>“I’m taking an early lunch, if that’s alright, Soph.  I want to hit the art supply store to pick up my order” she said.  “Sure, no rush” Sophie answered as she replenished the men’s aftershave lotion on its shelf.  She noticed Sam lurking outside but decided to let Darcy discover that for herself.  Sophie watched as Darcy grabbed her jacket and headed outside.  Sam quickly fell in step along side her and they walked down the block together.  Sophie smiled at the pretty picture they made, with the fallen leaves kicking up around their feet, both of them careful to keep some space between them.  That is a painting I’d like to see, she thought and turned back to her work. </p><p>The boys both appeared at closing later that evening, Dean sweeping Sophie up into his arms and dropping a loud, wet kiss on her.  “Get a room” Sam laughed.  “I’ll take my woman right here!  You good getting my brother home?  Tonight is date night” he waggled his eyebrows at Darcy.  Laughing she replied “I think I can manage that.  Go do your date and maybe try that spell I gave you, Soph?”   Dean’s face lit up, “Spell?  What spell?  Is it a sexy spell?”  Pulling on her jacket Sophie elbowed Dean in the ribs “It’s a spell to keep our shenanigans quiet.”  He chuckled darkly, “Challenge accepted.”</p><p>They watched the happy couple walk out and heard “Hey, when are you putting my Jeep back together?”  Dean dropped an arm over Sophie’s shoulder “Mouse, I’m busy.  There’s the hunting, the sexing you, which takes up ALL of my free time.”  Sam and Darcy followed them outside and locked up as Dean helped Sophie into the car.  “Don’t wait up, kids!” he grinned broadly and ran around to the driver’s side of the beautiful black beast at the curb.  </p><p>Sam and Darcy piled into her Microbus.  He looked into the back, surprised to see that it was fitted a bench seat that stretched from the back of the passenger seat to the back door and there was some camping gear stored under the seat.  “You take this camping?” he asked.  “I do.  I usually prefer living in a busy city.  I like the anonymity of it.  Sometimes” she sighed “sometimes I just need some fresh air.”  Sam told her about a lake not far away.  “You should check it out sometime.  Might be a good place to sketch” he suggested.  “Thanks.  I’m off tomorrow.  I’ll check it out” she said pulling away from the curb.  She snuck a peek at him.  His monstrous frame fit comfortably in the space, but she could see he was antsy for another reason.  “Wanna come?” she offered.  His face immediately brightened.  “Sure! We can maybe do a family picnic or something” he smiled.  This guy was never gonna get laid if he kept cock-blocking himself she thought.  “The shop is open, so Sophie will be busy and I think Jack has offered to help cover my shift” she said, hoping he was picking up what she was laying down.  “Alright, it’s a date” he a big smile sweeping his face.  He was indeed picking up what she was laying down.  </p><p>She woke to a gentle tapping on her bedroom door.  She grumbled and stuffed her head under the pillow.  Sleep.  More sleep.  The tapping picked up again.  “Darcy?” Sam said as quietly as he could, but still loud enough for her to hear him.  “I’m opening the door” he warned.  She grumbled again and kicked her leg at direction of the door, hoping that was enough to deter him.  It wasn’t.  He found her face down, head under the pillow, covers kicked to the floor, one foot hanging off the bed.  She was sprawled out across the entire expanse of the mattress.  He took a moment to take it in, tiny bare feet, baggy flannel pajama pants shifted down just low enough to reveal the first inch of the cleft of her ass.  Her tank was shifted up her back leaving most of her torso exposed.  He noticed intricate script tattooed along her spine, almost dancing over it.  “Is that Elvish?” he asked, almost fangirling over it.  “Black Speech.  If you don’t have coffee, I’m going to kill you with my brain” she warned from beneath the pillow.  Laughing he set the coffee on the table next to the bed.  “I live with Dean, you don’t scare me.  The Dark Tongue of Mordor?  Color me impressed.  What’s it say?” he asked leaning on the dresser as she poked her nose out and sniffed the air.  Scenting the coffee she tossed the pillow back and reached for the cup.  She kept her dark hair on the shorter side, it fell just below her chin and was angled so the back was shorter than the front.  It was currently a hot mess, sticking up in wild ways as she shifted to a seated position, legs crossed, hands cupping the hot coffee.  She took a sip and moaned “Thank you and I could total kill you with my brain.  Eleven ain’t got nothing on me when I’m pissed off.  Hey, has Cas watched Stanger Things yet?  If not,<br/>
we need to make that happen.”<br/>
He waited for her to drink half the cup down for her to answer his question, not wanting to temp her into brain murder.  “I know I was born and I know that I’ll die.  The in between is mine. I am mine.”  She lifted the cup to her lips again and made another yummy noise that made Sam want to throw her to the bed to find out what other pretty noises she could make.  “Pearl Jam?  You’ve got a Pearl Jam lyric tattooed up your spine in The Dark Tongue of Mordor?” he said, shocked.  “Ahh yerp” she grinned up at him, face full of bed wrinkles.  “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you” he laughed.  “Come on.  The lake isn’t far, but the good spot I found requires a bit of a hike” he said shoving off from the dresser.<br/>
“Garage in ten?” he suggested.  “Twenty” she countered.  He nodded and left her to get herself together.<br/>
Thirty minutes later she handed Sam her keys.  “I can’t adult yet” she said climbing into the passenger seat of her Microbus with her backpack and coffee.  Once he was settled into the driver’s seat, she passed him an insulated coffee cup “I can share now.”  He took a sip and passed it back, firing up the engine.  They pulled out of the garage and she said<br/>
“Sam! It’s still dark out! What the hell time is it?”  She looked at the clock on the dash and it flashed 5:02 a.m.   Her head fell back on the seat and she grumbled “You’re a very brave man waking me up at 4:30 a.m. for a date.”  He laughed and promised “I’ll make it a good one.”  </p><p>She watched him as he drove.  Handsome and chatty this morning, telling her about their last hunt, asking questions about her life and art.  She found herself opening up to him, which was unusual for her.  Generally, Darcy kept to herself, friends always on the peripheral.  Something about these new friends made her want to share.  She told him of her childhood, living in foster care, never knowing her mother.  She bounced from home to home, always being “rehomed” after she her powers misfired on her.  “That must have been hard for you, dealing with all of those changes alone” he said, eyebrows pulled together in thought as he parked the bus at a trailhead about forty minutes from the bunker.  “They all wanted me to be some version of themselves, all of those foster parents.  Most of them were alright, but, once things got too weird, I was bounced.  Sometimes I got myself bounced on purpose” she climbed out and spotted a restroom across the lot.  “Gotta pee before we head out.  I like hiking, but I pee in the woods as infrequently as possible.  Only takes one case of poison ivy in the wrong spot, ya know?” she grinned and sprinted over to the small building leaving Sam laughing behind her.  </p><p>\Sam watched her run off.  He hadn’t had a date in a long time and this one was shaping up to be a good one.  She flew out of the bathroom like a gunshot a few minutes later, door slamming open.  He dropped their packs and ran to her “What’s wrong?” he asked looking behind her for something giving chase.  “Spider!  Is it on me?” she asked hopping around flapping her arms on her clothes.  “What?” he laughed.  “IS IT ON ME?” she shouted.  “Okay, okay, calm down” he put his hands on her shoulders to keep her still and gave her a once over.  “All clear” he said, trying to hold back his laughter.  “Check my hair!” she said realizing it might be hiding in there.  Her hands flew up and Sam caught them mid-air.  He ran his fingers through her hair, searching carefully and declared her spider-free.  “I’m sorry” he was now openly laughing as she moved to put on her backpack.  “You came flying out of there like the devil was after you” he howled leaning over his own pack.  She clipped the pack to her chest and set her hands on her hips “It was a big spider.  Hairy. You’re losing ground on this date of yours, Sam.”    That sobered him up, mostly and he grabbed his backpack and secured it on.</p><p>When they approached the trailhead, he said “I’ve hiked this a few times, but never in the dark.  It should be pretty easy for the first half mile, then we’ll go off trail, but we’ll take it slow since it’s still dark.”  She nodded, giving him a cranky glare she didn’t really feel.  They made their way quickly up the train until Sam checked the GPS on his phone and led them off-trail.  He helped her over a few craggy spots, but mostly, it wasn’t bad.  When he finally declared their arrival, the sky was just starting to change from black to dark purple.  The color of the sky danced on the lake in front of her.  “It’s beautiful” she whispered walking to the water’s edge.  He stood behind her, a full foot taller, and thought it wasn’t nearly as beautiful as Darcy.  Shaking himself from his trance, he unclipped his back and pulled out a blanket, spreading it out on the ground.  “Got you something.  Figured this is better than flowers” he said.  She turned and he handed her a small sketchbook and a tin of pastels.  She stepped up and took them, her fingers brushing against his, eyes on his hands, “Thank you.”  Smiling he said “Now capture me a sunrise!”  </p><p>Face blooming in a smile she plopped herself down on the blanket and flipped open the new sketchbook.  He sat next to her and pulled more from his pack, setting up a makeshift camp.  By the time the sun peeked over the tree-line across the lake she had a page filled with color.  It was a soft abstract version of their sunrise, but it captured the colors and tone of their morning perfectly.  He leaned over to peek.  “Darcy, that’s amazing.  How did you do that so quickly?” he asked in awe.  She shrugged, “Dunno.  Just flows out of me sometimes.  Other times I struggle.  What did you bring?”  He’d spread a light breakfast for them, cheese, fruit and the cookies he’d discovered Sophia had hidden in his pack last night.  They sat together and watched the sun finish it’s dance over the trees while they ate.  “Jack packed us a lunch. I have no idea what’s in it, but I’m going to pretend it doesn’t exist until later” he chuckled.  “I bet he surprises you. He’s a good kid” she said laying back on the blanket to look at the light filtering through the trees just behind them.  He watched her eyes as she picked out details and found himself leaning down to kiss her before he had a chance to even process the thought.  </p><p>She jumped, a bit startled at his sudden appearance so close to her.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.  I…” he stumbled over his words and started to pull away.  Her fingers found his face, stilling him.  Her eyes were so clear and blue, watching him intently.  Pulled into her trance he dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers.  Her other hand reached up, holding him to her as he brushed his tongue over her bottom lip.  She opened her lips for him and he slipped his tongue in, caressing hers.  She’d never been kissed so tenderly before, with such care.  Deepening the kiss slowly, his hand cradling her head.  Her body thrummed with desire making her moan into his mouth.  He pulled back to look at her, fingers stroking her face.  “We should stop” he whispered, dipping his head for quick kiss.  “I don’t want to” she whined against his lips.  He kissed her again, deeply until they were both breathless.  Suddenly he pulled away and threw himself on his back.  “Yeah, we have to stop or…” he started but stopped himself short.  She lifted up onto one arm, leaning over him.  She dropped her lips to his, hand on his chest, gripping his flannel in her fingers.  “Or what?” she asked, taking his lips again, nibbling lightly.  He groaned, fisting his hands in her hair “Or I’ll break my ‘I don’t put out on the first date’ rule” he teased.  Giggling she kisses his lips chastely, “Your virtue will remain intact.  For now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Date - Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p>
<p>First Date - part two</p>
<p>She spent the morning sketching while Sam read a novel.  “You’ve always got your nose in a book” she remarked crawling up to lay on her belly next to him.  He stretched out his arm and she rested her head on it, closing her eyes, listening to rise and fall of his voice.  “Usually, I’m reading for cases.  It’s nice to read for fun sometimes” he turned his head and kissed her forehead before turning back to his book.  “And what is it you’re reading for fun?” she sighed, snuggling close.  “The Road” he replied.  “Cormac McCarthy?  Excellent book, depressing though” she said as he shifted the arm she was resting on slightly and dropped it over her shoulder, fingers toying with her hair.  “But poignant” he answered.  “Yeah, let me know when you get to Chapter 13” she chuckled breathing him in.  He smelled like lemon and pine needles.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Ugh!” he grumbled, dropping the book to the ground.  She startled, head popping up looking around.  “Sorry, that’s twice I’ve woken you up today.  Chapter 13.  Damn it” he groaned.  “Finish the book, you’ve come this far and yes, that’s twice you’ve woken me up.  Gonna get ugly next time” she complained dropping her face to his arm again.  “I told you, I live with Dean.  Ornery doesn’t scare me.  Come on, let’s walk” he said nudging her until she sat up.  She took her hoodie off.  It was the mid-October and the weather tended to be cool in the morning and evenings, but warm the rest of the day.  </p>
<p>They walked along the water’s edge, hand in hand, stopping every so often to make out like teenagers.  Darcy collected stones she liked, stuffing them in Sam’s pockets since her leggings had none.  “I’m hungry.  Let’s go see what Jack sent for us” Darcy said taking Sam’s hand and tugging him back the way they came.  Her hand was almost lost in his giant paw.  </p>
<p>They discovered that Jack had packed up a Sam approved lunch after-all.  Turkey and cheese on whole wheat wraps, more fruit and two slices of Sophia’s pound cake.  “Kid can’t skip dessert” he chuckled.  After lunch they found themselves a tangle of limbs, making out on the blanket, this time Darcy ran her hands up the inside of Sam’s shirt, feeling his warm skin and rock-hard body.  He pulled her tight against him, his hands now wandering over her.  She moaned, arching against him as he gently sucked her neck.  “Please” she panted, digging her fingers into his muscles.  “Not here” he said, planting a kiss on her lips and looking her in the eye.  She flopped onto her back “Fiiiine.”  He leaned over her and brushed the hair away from her face.  “I want to take my time with you” he said.  She groaned in aggravation “That’s totally reasonable and sounds so damned hot.  Sensible and sexy.  That’s you boiled down to two words.”  Laughing loudly he said “Let’s go.  I don’t want to wait any longer than you do.”  She squealed and wiggled her body “Let’s go!”  “Ornery and horny.  That’s YOU described in two words” he said and started packing up their gear. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I’m nervous” she said as he pulled into the motel lot.  “We don’t have to do this, Darcy” Sam said turning to her, taking her hand.  “Oh, we’re doing this.  I really want to do this.  I’m just nervous.  Never really got to do the making out all day thing before.  I feel like a teenager with you” she said squeezing his hand.  Smiling he left her in the bus and ran into the office securing them a room and soon they were slamming the door behind them, locking out the world.  He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and walked to the bed where he set her on her feet.  They stripped their clothes off in a whirlwind.  He took a step back and feasted his eyes on her as she walked through room and flipped on the bathroom light.  Her ass wiggling as she went.  “Come on, Sam.  We’ve been getting dirty all day.  Time to get clean” she grinned and walked into the room, turning on the shower.  </p>
<p>He caught up just as she stepped under the spray and his already rock-hard cock throbbed in response.  He stepped in behind her and closed the curtain.  He grabbed the tiny hotel soap and lathered his hands.  Taking his time, he soaped the entire back of her entire body, not missing an inch.  She was vibrating under his hands and had to hold onto the shower wall to keep her feet under her.  Rising from her soaping her legs, he stepped up, pressing his chest to her back and slipped his hands around her waist.  She closed her eyes and leaned her head back into his chest, savoring the feeling of his massive hands working up her waist and cupping her breasts.  He massaged her with his soapy hands, fingers slipping over her hard nipples.  Then slowly, painfully so, she felt his hands creep lower until he cupped her sex.  His soapy fingers slipped into her folds, making her legs wobble.  His free arm was quickly tightening around her, holding her up, “I’ve got you.”  He felt her trembling with need and circled her clit.  He circled her sensitive bud over and over until she cried out his name, cumming under his fingers.  “Sam! Oh, fuck, Sam!”  He said in her ear, “I want to get dirty with you all the time.”  Her body was still recovering from the intensity of her orgasm but she laughed and found her feet.  </p>
<p>She shuffled him around and took the soap.  Soaping up this giant was going to be so much fun, she thought.  She lathered is back, ass, holy shit that ass, and legs first then spun him around.  Doing her best to ignore the erection poking her belly, she washed his arms, chest and finally, she looked down at his cock.  “SAM!” she cried out in shock.  “This thing is…Sam it’s ridiculous!”  Laughing he said “You got it in that condition now you have to deal with it.”  Narrowing her eyes at him she accepted the challenge, she might not be able to take him, but she was sure gonna try.  Lathering her hands up she put the soap back in the dish and cupped his heavy balls in one and wrapped her other hand around his shaft.  Gently massaging him below, she slipped her hand over his cock.  “Fuck, Darcy, we need to take this to the bed.  I’m not gonna last like this” he said a little bit embarrassed.  She finished washing him, slipping in a few strokes as she did.  </p>
<p>He quickly rinsed off, threw the curtain back and scooped her up.  He walked them out to the bedroom, still dripping wet and laid her on the bed.  Slipping his body over hers, he settled between her legs, their mouths sucking and biting.  She felt him press against her and she gasped, lifting up to help him.  He shook his head back and forth and slid down her body until he was on the floor, leaning over the bed.  He tugged her down until his mouth was hovering over her.  “Oh” she gasped as he lowered his face and licked into her.  He groaned and licked again, deeper this time.   Deeper and deeper until his tongue pushed as far into her as it could reach.  Her hips lifted off the bed and he pushed them gently back down, holding her still with his arms.  He licked up and down her length, savoring her sweetness, tonguing her clit with each pass until he finally sucked it onto his lips.  She reached down and grabbed his hair in both hands, “Please, Sam.  Please.”  She felt his groan vibrate through her clit and the shockwave rocketed through her.  She shook in his arms as he slowly licked her clit, helping her ride the wave back down the other side.  He lifted his face and said “That’s why I wanted you in private” he kissed her pussy and stood up, stroking himself over her.  “Sam, you can have private time with my puss anytime you want” she sighed as she watched him.  </p>
<p>She pushed back up the bed, “Come here.  I want to feel you inside me.”  Her words made his already iron cock twitch and he climbed over her, slipping himself into position.  She let her legs fall to the mattress, giving him more room to move.  He pushed in the first few inches, stopping to let her acclimate to him.  “You’re not only long, but you’re really thick” she panted, nodding at him to continue.  Pushing a few more inches in he felt her tense up and looked to her face.  “It’s okay.  It feels good, I’m just not used to this much man” she slid her hands up to his shoulders.  She was incredibly wet and keeping still was almost impossible, she felt him struggling.  “Sam, please, I want all of you” she whispered, and he let go, plunging fully into her.  They both called out, him in relief, her in triumph.  </p>
<p>“Sam” she said after a moment.  “Sam, fuck me.  Fuck me now” she pleaded into his ear.  He’d been still since he filled her and finally lifted his hips, pulling out and pushing back in again.  “Oooooh, Sam!” she moaned, clinging to him as he kissed her neck.  His hips gained speed and added more depth to his strokes.  She grunted out in ecstasy with each plunge of his long, fat cock.  He fucked her long and deep until she thrashed under him, coming undone again.  “Fuck me, Sam!” she demanded as the pleasure tore through her.  His hips slammed into her hard and fast and without mercy, his own orgasm approaching quickly.  “I’m…fuck…Darcy” he panted in her ear as he finally spilled into her.  <br/>Sam shifted to his side, so that he didn’t crush Darcy under him.  “Okay?” he asked, still catching his breath.  “Sooooo more than okay” she groaned, stretching her length out in a post-coital haze.  He huffed a laugh, “I meant are you hurt?”  She felt her pussy still pulsing gently and realized that she was a little sore.  “Just a little tender” she stretched again, it felt so good to have been so thoroughly fucked.  She’d never been this satisfied with a man before and it was so far beyond any other sexual experience she had that she really didn’t have a good way to judge it.  </p>
<p>Sam managed to drag himself from the bed and grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom.  He quickly dried his hair then motioned for Darcy to sit up.  Sam sat behind her, back resting on the headboard as she slid back between his legs.  He slowly toweled her hair dry, running his fingers through it to clear out the tangles.  She pulled her legs up to her chest and leaned on her thighs, arms circling her legs as Sam worked.  His finger traced the tattoo that danced along the length of her spine.  “I know I was born and I know that I’ll die.  The in between is mine. I am mine.” he spoke words written in the Dark Tongue of Mordor along her back.  “This might be my favorite Pearl Jam” song Sam said.  “I’m trying to live my life on my terms.  I don’t want anyone else’s expectations of me to interfere.  The in between is mine” she said.  </p>
<p>They sat quietly for a while, Sam running his hands over Darcy’s back.  Darcy relishing in the feel of his rough fingers.  “You deserve so much more than a cheap motel room” he said softly.  Smiling she shifted to lean against his chest, his arms circling her now.  “Had a better plan, did you?” she teased.  “I had no plan.  I was not planning any of this with you.  I actually tried to avoid you in the bunker” he confessed.  She sat up straight and turned sideways to look at him, “I knew something was up!  You almost ignore me unless I speak directly to you, then suddenly you’re following me around town like a puppy!”  He tried to look offended but was clearly assumed at being caught.  “I mean, come on…you’re smart, a talented artist, a smart ass, incredibly sexy when you’re grumpy in the morning and you like to yell at Dean!  Everything about you is amazing and you smell so good, fuck you smell good” he said sniffing her loudly and amended “Well, right now you smell like crappy hotel soap.”  She smacked his chest and gave him a grumpy face.  “I like you a lot too” she said.  “Yeah, you like me, but do you LIKE LIKE me or just like me?” he asked, tickling her waist.  Her eyes flew open in horror, oh no, he wouldn’t do that, grown men don’t tickle.  Monster hunters don’t tickle.  But she was wrong about this one.  This one tickled and chased her across the bed, pinning her down and making her scream for mercy.  “Answer me!” he laughed as she thrashed screaming under him, tears spilling from her face as her body convulsed in laughter.  “Okay! Okay!” she called out and he pulled back his fingers letting her calm down.  “Well?” he asked.  “Fine, loser.  I like like you” she sighed.  “LOSER!?” he shouted and the tickle war resumed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Boyfriend / Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p>
<p>The following morning, they woke to Dean pounding on the door.  “Sammy, come on. Got a job” he called through the door.  “How did he know you were in here.  We were so quiet when we came in last night” Darcy whispered.  “I am a perfect hunter.  I am also Batman” Dean called in reply through the door.  “Go away, Dean!” she shouted at him.  “Good job on this one, Darcy.  Sam never puts out on the first date!  Thirty minutes, stud, and then I’m in the car.  Oh, and I drank all the coffee, kids, cuz some of us have loud sex and the rest of us have to make do with coffee” he laughed, impressed that he got to reuse Sam’s snarky comment back at them.  They heard Sophie call from farther down the hall “You had loud sex an hour ago!”  “She’s right, you did have loud sex an hour ago” they heard Castiel say from the other side of the door.  “DAMN IT, CAS!  Personal space! And where is your bell?” Dean shouted.  “I am not going to wear the bell, Dean” the angel huffed in annoyance.  </p>
<p>Sam laughed and as soon their footsteps faded away, he rolled onto Darcy.  “One for the road?” he asked hopefully, but she was already wrapping her legs around his waist.  He took her quickly, but thoroughly.  Sam ran off to put on fresh clothes and they met in the hall, kissing goodbye like lovesick teenagers.  “Sammy! Let’s go…horny bastard” Dean shouted from the library.  </p>
<p>Darcy and Sophia went to work shortly after Cas and Jack went off on a retreat with some other angels.  “How’s the sex?  Spill it!” Sophie asked in the car.  “Fucking fantastic.  I mean, what the shit?  This man is a giant but me moves like a panther” she blurted out making Sophie squeal in delight.  “I knew it!  Let’s go to breakfast.  I can open up late today” Sophie declared.  </p>
<p>They settled into their booth and ordered their food.  Sitting back in the soft bench seat Sophie said, “I’m so glad I’m not the lone lady in the house anymore.”  Darcy shifted uncomfortably as the coffee was poured.  “We’re not a thing or anything” she said pouring sugar into the cup.  Noticing the sugar and knowing that Darcy always took it black made Sophia smile.  This little witch got turned on her head last night, she thought to herself.  “Mmhmm” she snickered.  “Really.  We only had the one date and living together like we do and neither of us really ever meeting potential partners, it just made sense is all” she rambled on, pulling her napkin into curled strips.  “Oh, sure.  Makes total sense.  Sam just about floated out the door today, but yep, it only because it makes sense” she nodded, eyebrows raised knowingly.  “We’re in double like” she whispered, blushing.  “YOU LIKE LIKE EACH OTHER!” Sophie squealed earning her a nasty look from a man sitting at the counter.  “You’re going to annoy the shit out of me, aren’t you?” Darcy laughed as the food arrived.  “Ahyep!” Sophie agreed.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Darcy! We need you!” Sophia called out running down the hall from her bedroom.  Darcy shot out of bed and flew into the hall to the library, holding up her loose-fitting pajama pants as she went.  She turned the corner just in time to see Sophie run through to the hospital room.  Darcy’s heart sank and she ran to catch up.  Dean was shouting, covered in blood.  Sam’s blood.  Sam was on a bed, covered in blood and torn clothing.  “What happened?” Sophie said shoving Dean out of the way.  “We thought it was a cursed object, so we did a salt and burn, but nothing happened.  We burn metal all the time, and it won’t catch in flames, but it still works!  But this time, nothing, so we were bringing it back here to lock in a curse box.  Then everything went nuts in the car, the woman appeared, the ghost of the woman who owned the knife, at least I think that’s who it was.  She picked up the knife and started slashing at Sam! We were almost here so I just tossed the knife out of the car and kept driving instead of going to a hospital” he said all in one breath.  <br/>“You did right to bring him, we wouldn’t be able to explain the green puss coming from the wounds.  Darcy, help me get his clothes off, scissors are there” she pointed to a cabinet with glass doors.  Darcy had them in her hand and was cutting away Sam’s clothes in a flash.  “When did he pass out?” Darcy asked.  “About ten minutes ago” Dean replied pacing the foot of the bed.  “The puss, it smells rancid.  Got a drawing salve?” Darcy asked.  Sophie darted to another glass cabinet and pulled out a pot of black goo.  They slathered it onto all of Sam’s wounds.  “Good news is, the wounds aren’t deep and bleeding has stopped.  Bad news is, he’s got a fever.  Dean, we gotta get that knife in a curse box and hunt that ghost.  I’d bet money that it’s not just a ghost, but the ghost of a witch and that’s why this is so powerful” she said scrubbing her hands clean.  “You okay to stay with him?” Dean asked Darcy.  “Of course.  Go” she nodded.  </p>
<p>She stripped the rest of Sam’s clothes off and washed him from head to toe.  She cleaned his wounds and reapplied the drawing salve with fresh bandages to collect the puss.  To keep his fever down she kept cool, damp rags on his forehead and wiped him down every fifteen minutes.  Realizing she didn’t have her phone, she went back to her bedroom to get it.  She came back with it and her laptop, which unfortunately was not hooked up to their fancy digital database.  She trolled the internet for any clue as to killing a witch ghost or green goo and came up empty handed.  She was pacing the room in frustration when she heard Sam softy say “Gonna pace a hole in the floor.”  <br/>“Sam!” she yelped and ran to him, placing a hand on his head.  The fever had broken.  She picked up her phone and dialed Sophia to tell her the news.  “That’s great” Sophie said through speaker phone, “We are still en route, so I don’t know if this is done.  Keep applying she salve and now that Sam’s awake to drink it, there’s tea that might help the fever from coming back as well but it’s in my studio.”  Dean chimed in “Yeah, it’s labeled I’ve Got a Fever and the Prescription is More Cowbell.”  They heard Sophie sigh and ask “Dean.  Did you really relabel it?”  He sniffed loudly “Sure did and you’re WELCOME!”  “Call us back if anything else comes up or changes.  You’re an idiot” they heard her say to Dean as she hung up.</p>
<p>“He’s on a renaming stuff kick. He wrote nut juice in giant letters on my almond milk carton.  I had to explain that to Jack” Sam said as Darcy helped add pillows behind him.  “That would explain why the scented candle in my bedroom had ‘sex light” written on it when we got back last night” she chuckled.  “Last night was amazing” he smiled, reaching for her hand.  She leaned down and kissed his lips gently.  “It really was and we can talk about it when I get back.  I’m going to get the Cowbell tea and some water for you.  Anything else you want?” she asked.  “Maybe some sweatpants?” he nodded down to his naked body.  Flushing she smiled “Oh, sorry. I kept you cool with cool damp cloths” she said.  He watched her hurry from the room as his dick inflated.  “Not now, man.  I’ve got green puss leaking from me and it smells so bad” he lectured his penis.  </p>
<p>When she came back, she was armed with a few bottles of water, Sam’s sweatpants, socks, the pillow from his bed and Cormac McCarthy book he was reading at the lake yesterday.  She stacked everything on a rolling table and handed him an open bottle of water.  She helped him into the pants but warned him that she would have them off again the second his fever came back.  “Yes, ma’am” he agreed and let her clean his wounds again to apply fresh salve and gauze.  “It’s pussing less.  Maybe it’s fizzling out” she wondered.  “Hand me your laptop” he said.  He quickly logged her into the database and started keyword searching anything he could think of and came up empty.  “Looks like we wait for the Dean and Sophie to kill the witch and keep applying the salve” he said in frustration.  She swapped out the crappy hospital pillows for his own fluffy bedroom pillow then pushed another bed up to his and climbed up.  She flipped open The Road to Chapter 14 and started reading out loud to him.  </p>
<p>He was sound asleep by the time she finished the chapter.  Her phone buzzed.</p>
<p>Sophia:	Think we got it. <br/>Darcy:	Everyone okay? <br/>Sophia:	Attacked in the car, just like it did to Sam but the knife was already in a curse box.  Sam?<br/>Darcy:	That’s great news. He’s sleeping.  Wounds have drained almost completely now, I think.  Says that it itches.  I found some “Bitches Get Itches” ointment and it seems to have helped.<br/>Sophia:	I’m going to have to check every label in my studio. <br/>Darcy:	I’ll help.  I’m going to leave his dressing alone and let him sleep for a while.  <br/>Sophia:	You did well tonight.  Dean said “the Witchlet is a badass.”<br/>Darcy:	Witchlet? <br/>Sophia:	I’m his witch, you’re younger than me, Dean math adds that up to you being a Witchlet.  He’s the same guy who labeled my tampons “NO FUN STICKS”.  <br/>Darcy:	LOL we need to hide all of the Sharpies.  </p>
<p>Darcy slipped out for another quick minute to pull the big blanket from her bed.  It was the new one Sophie had tucked away for her when she first moved in.  She turned off the lights, leaving the hall light on and curled up next to Sam tucking them both under the blanket.  That’s how Dean and Sophie found them three hours later.  Curled up together under a jumbo, purple fluffy blanket, noses touching.  </p>
<p>The next morning, she woke to Sam’s voice “She’s gonna kill him with her brain.”  Darcy snuggled closer to him, “Who am I killing with my brain?”  “Okay, so, try not to freak out” and she instantly sat up, ready to freak out.  She looked at him in a panic, throwing the blanket back to see if his wounds were weeping again then lifting her hands to feel for a temperature on his forehead when she froze.  BOYFRIEND was written across his forehead and based on the pained look on his face, she guessed GIRLFRIEND was written across hers.  “DEAN WINCHESTER!” she shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. She's Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so, I struggle angst and shit and there is SO MUCH FUCKING ANGST AND SHIT!  </p>
<p>Please send feedback!  </p>
<p>Oh, also, I don't normally warn about triggers, but be warned, it's violent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p>
<p>They pulled up at the curb of a shabby house.  The grass had been maintained and a beat up For Rent sign stood in the lawn, but the house had seen better days.  They’d lost the GPS location on Darcy’s phone two days ago and have since checked every abandoned property in the three miles of that last location.  All except this one.  They would have missed it completely if Dean hadn’t thought to look at home real estate listings more closely.  This was listed as a long-term rental, available immediately.  </p>
<p>Dean nodded for Sam to take the back as he approached the front.  Dean silently picked the lock and slipped into the front room.  Given the house was empty except for a few pieces of ratty furniture, the rooms were easy to sweep.  Living and dining rooms were empty.  He found Sam in the kitchen, the table covered in fast food bags and empty water bottles.  Sam held a few long strips of torn napkin in his fingers, Darcy’s trademark way to fidget when she was nervous.  Sam motioned for Dean to take the upstairs while he headed to the basement door.  </p>
<p>The basement was completely underground and pitch-black.  Sam clicked on his flashlight and made his way down the stairs.  He saw a shadow in the corner, shuffling away.  “Leave me alone” he heard a ragged voice growl from the depths of the dark corner.  “Darcy?” Sam asked into the blackness.  “LEAVE ME ALONE!” the voice shrieked, and Sam was thrown against the cinderblock wall.  “Darcy it’s me.  It’s Sam” he said sweeping the light around the room looking for threats.  A body in the center of the room, neck broken.  He also saw the remains of spell-work, a bowl, candles, dried plants, and blood.  There was a lot of blood.  Darcy was curled into the corner, chained to the bare concrete floor, she was naked and shaking violently.  </p>
<p>“DEAN!  SHE’S DOWN HERE!” Sam called up the steps and slowly approached her.  “NO!” she screamed and hit him with another spell, throwing back against the same wall.  “Baby, listen to me, NO! Dean, stay up there for now…baby, it’s me.  It’s Sam.  Dean is at the top of the stairs.  He’s gonna come down now, so, please don’t hit us with any spells. Okay?  We’re gonna get you out of here” Sam said.  Dean took the stairs very slowly and made it about halfway down before his legs were knocked out from under him and he fell down the last of the stairs.  “DEAN!  Baby, please don’t hurt him.  We’re going to take you home” Sam pleaded.  “I’m fine, just got the wind knocked out of me” Dean gasped for air.  </p>
<p>She sobbed and dry heaved, shaking her head violently back and forth.  Sam took advantage of her distraction and took three steps toward her, taking off his jacket.  “You’re freezing.  Let’s get you warm” he knelt down closer to her than he’d expected to get.  “Careful, man” Dean warned.  Darcy whirled in Dean’s direction and threw him against he wall again.  “You’re a liar. You made me see Sam before but I knew.  I knew it wasn’t Sam.  He’d never make me do that” she growled, nodding to the blood filled bowl.  “We might have to call in reinforcements, man.  Get her out of here however we can and sort it out later.  Whoever took her might come back.  I'm ready to fight, but she isn't up for it” Dean said.  Sam inched a little closer and she whirled to face him.  That’s when he saw her face for the first time.  She was beaten almost beyond recognition.  Eyes blacked, one completely swollen shut, lips split open and caked with blood, cuts and bruises on every inch of her skin.  “Oh my God, baby, what did they do?” he gasped and took the last few <br/>steps, kneeling to look at her.  She pushed as far back against the wall as she could and lifted her hands to defend with a spell and froze in place.  She sniffed the air like an animal.  “Lemon.  Lemon and pine needles” she whispered.  “What?” Sam asked.  “It’s your soap! The stuff Mouse makes for you, man” Dean said relieved that Darcy was finally making a realization.  “Sam? SAM??” she cried out, reaching out for him.  He immediately pulled her to him, causing her to cry out in pain.  “Shit, what is it?  Is something broken?” he asked sweeping the flashlight over her body.  “My leg and some fingers.  Maybe some ribs” she cried, sobbing hard now.  “Okay, let’s get you into my jacket.  Dean, we can’t walk her out the front like this, pull the car around back” Sam called over his shoulder and Dean ran up the stairs.  </p>
<p>As gently as he could, Sam slipped the coat over her arms and buttoned it up.  Dean was back and they picked the locks freeing her from the heavy chains.  She had hard bruises from the ankle and neck shackles.  Sam carefully lifted and carried her up the stairs.  She’d stopped crying and was now silent as a church mouse.  She was silent the entire four-hour ride back to the bunker while Sam held her in the backseat.  Silent while Dean prayed for Castiel who was out of contact for hours doing his own search for her.  Silent while Sophia and Sam washed her and made her as comfortable as possible.  Silent when Castiel returned and healed her.  Silent when she followed Sam from the hospital room to her bedroom.  Sam held her in the dark, stroking her hair, kissing her fingers and he followed her into the family room a few hours later when it was clear that she wouldn’t be sleeping that night.  </p>
<p>She was silent until Dean appeared in the morning with a tray full of hot coffee and donuts.  It was then that she spoke, startling everyone.  “He took me from the coffee bar” her voice was a broken whisper, totally shattered from screaming or six days and nights.  Slowly, she told them what happened.  He’d beaten and tortured her for four days while she refused him.  It was the fifth day that she finally cast the spell for him.  It was on the fifth day he’d brought the two teenage girls in, scared and screaming.  It was on the fifth day that he snapped their necks vowing to do the same to a new girl every day until she did what she was told.  “What did he make you do?” Sam asked, stroking her back with his strong fingers.  “I brought something out of hell and stuffed it into one of the dead girls” she whispered.  “A demon?” Dean asked.  Darcy nodded, “His mate.”  “How do you know it was his mate?” Dean asked.  “Because they fucked on the floor in front of me right after I pulled it from hell” she stared at nothing.  Dean nodded and stood up to collect the cups.  “Did we take anything from the basement?  Anything with blood on it?” Darcy asked sitting up in thought.  “Uh, yeah, Sam told me to grab anything that might have your fingerprints for disposal.  Planning to torch it all tonight” Dean said.  “I need it.  I can use the blood for a tracing spell.  The blood we used was from the woman, the one the female demon possessed.  I can track that blood” she said, fire returning to her eyes.  Dean smiled a slow grin, “I like the way you think, Witchlet.”    </p>
<p>-<br/>“WHERE IS SHE?” Sam shouted as he flew through the bunker, Dean and Castiel hot on his heels.  “Dungeon.  Jack and I managed to wrangle her long enough to contain her.  We were in the garden when it happened.  One minute we’re planting bulbs for the spring, the next she’s attacking me” she ran after them.  "We killed the male, but the female smoked out before we could touch her.  Then you called freaking out and well...here we are, Mouse" Dean explained on the way to the dungeon.</p>
<p>Sam threw open the dungeon door and his heart sank.  She was in chains.  Again.  Her neck, wrists and ankles firmly cuffed and shackled in heavy, warded iron.  She grinned a slow, wicked smile.  “Starting to think you’ve got a thing for seeing this body in chains” the demon spoke through Darcy’s lips.  “Get out of her” Sam growled.  “Oh, now, that’s not fair!  I had a meat suit, but you three forced me out it.  That little blood spell she did to find me, well, she left an open door for me to find her after I smoked out of Becky the Cheerleader.  Gotta be careful when working with blood…some of her own must have also been in the mix…she was, after all, a bloody mess in that basement.”  </p>
<p>Castiel said “I can’t pull it from her without killing Darcy.”  Dean tossed the exorcism book to Sam who immediately started performing the rites.  “Oh, Sam…she wants you.  You have no IDEA the kinky shit floating around in this brain” the demon laughed.  “Shut up” Sam growled.  “You know, with all of her childhood abandonment issues, you’d think she’d have a daddy kink.  Kinda disappointing” she giggled as Sam finished the ritual which had absolutely no effect on her.  “Performance issues?” she asked Sam, licking her lips.  “Shut up, bitch” Dean shouted.  “Hey, listen, it’s not your fault.  I’m possessing a witch.  Your exorcisms won’t work on me while I’m in this body” she laughed.  Sam knelt before her, “Darcy.  Listen to me.  I know it’s hard, but I need you to listen.”  The demon spat in his face, “She can’t hear a word.  I’ve got her locked up tight.  In fact, she’s enjoying a nice, hard fuck from you right now.  Oh, she’s close to cumming!  I can feel it!”  The demon’s head fell back as she moaned.  Sam watched in horror as Darcy’s body reacted to the literal mind fuck she was receiving.  He saw her nipples pull tight under the thin shirt she wore, body arched.  “Stop! STOP!” Sam screamed at her.  “She’s riding you good, Sam.  Don’t you wish you could see this?” she taunted at him.  When he heard Darcy’s voice moan his name he almost lost his mind.  It took both Dean and Castiel to drag him from the room.</p>
<p>“Come on, man! She’s fucking with you.  Darcy is dreaming, that’s all” Dean said putting himself between Sam and the now closed dungeon drawer.  “I’m wondering if Darcy can expel the demon on her own.  She showed great power with the location spell-work and pulling a demon from hell is an incredibly difficult task” Castiel offered, voice calm and casual.  “You mean like when Sam booted out Ezekiel?  And what did she mean, a witch can’t be exorcised.  Jack exorcised Michael from Rowena’s body” Dean asked, folding his arms.  Sam slumped against the far wall and slid down to the floor, "Jack pulled an angel out, it might be different with a demon."  He was exhausted.  Sophia knocked on the dungeon door for Dean to let her out.  Sam lifted his head hopefully.  “She’s quiet now, sleeping I think.  Sam, I’m going to make you a sandwich and you’re going to eat it.  Don’t argue with me.  In fact, we all need to eat.  Jack wants to sit with Darcy for a while.  He’ll call us if she wakes” she said and walked off towards the kitchen.  “Sophia, do you have any African dream root in your stores?” Sam asked.  “Not in my supplies, but there is still some in the bunker’s general supply.  What are you thinking?” she asked.  “Sammy is gonna talk to his girl.  Okay, you guys mix up a batch of magic and Cas and I will make sandwiches.  Can’t have you tripping balls on an empty stomach, Sammy” Dean said leaning down to slap Sam on the shoulder.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sam found himself in a hallway, gray and sleek.  The hall was lined with doors, each labeled with an address.  He opened the nearest door.  121 Windward Lane -  Darcy at 4 years old playing with tattered Barbies in a threadbare dress.  She didn’t acknowledge him, so he quietly closed the door and moved on to the next.  17 Millbrook Street – Darcy at 9 years old being thrown into a closet by a large man, door slammed in her face.  7 Wildwood Terrace – Darcy at 5, tears streaming down her face as a woman screamed at her “Why can’t you just play like a normal child? What the hell is wrong with you?”.  12 Camden Avenue – 25 years old, naked and chained in a basement with the demon beating her.  4893 Delancey Street – Darcy at 14, led into the house by a police officer, “This one belong to you, ma’am?”.  868 Truman Lane – 11 years old being taunted by a pimple faced teenage boy, “You’re a freak.  My mom says we’re sending you back.”  When Sam finally reached the last room he saw that there was no address.  Instead, he found the Men of Letters symbol and he stepped in.  </p>
<p>Darcy was sitting on the gray sectional in the family room, sketchbook in hand.  He saw himself asleep, legs propped up on her lap.  Stepping further into the room he saw that she was sketching him.  His hands, in particular.  A whole page full of his hands.  Jack turned off the game he was playing and said goodnight picking up the pizza box from the table and the beer bottle Dean let roll under the table.  He remembered this night.  They’d come back early from a hunt and everyone sat down for pizza and board games.  Dean won three games and was obnoxious about it.  She closed her sketchbook and dropped it onto the carpet before crawling up the sofa and tucking herself into him.  “Darcy” he said, but she didn’t respond.  “Darcy, I’m here.  I need you to look at me” he said more firmly.  She picked her head up from his chest and looked around.  “That’s it!  Darcy, I’m right here.  This is a dream, a memory” he said.  Her eyes met his, growing wide in surprise and confusion. She looked down at the sleeping version of Sam but he was gone.  She was alone on the sofa now.  “Sam?” she said sitting up straight.  “Baby, you’re in a dream.  I need you do listen to me, can you do that?” he asked sitting with.  She nodded, eyebrows furrowed together.  “You’ve been possessed by a demon, the one you raised. We can’t exorcise.  Cas thinks it’s your witchcraft, your powers, that let it stay inside you” he said.  Suddenly, it was in the room with them, wearing a copy of Sam’s body.  “No, Darcy!  He’s the demon, kill him!” it shouted.  Darcy scurried away from it and into Sam, then shifted away from him because she didn’t know what was real.  </p>
<p>Suddenly she found herself alone in the room.  She could hear Demon Sam screaming from the hall, running for her.  She also heard her Sam, calling out to her from far away, “Baby!  Listen to me!  You have to cast it out!”  Demon Sam burst through the door, “Don’t listen to him.  He’s lying.  I’m your Sam.  He’s trying to take you away from me.”  Sam from far away, “Darcy!  The time in between is yours!  It’s yours baby!”  She shook her head, “No.  You’re not Sam.”  He stepped forward, hands reaching out for her.  His hands were beautiful, it’s why she sketched them so often.  But this wasn’t her Sam.  This…this thing smelled like dead things, like rotting flesh and decay.  “Get out of me!  GET OUT OF ME!” she screamed at it.  </p>
<p>“Darcy? DARCY!” Sam was shaking her shoulders as she lifted her head.  She saw him on his knees, his face pulled tight with fear.  She looked around and didn’t know this room.  They were in the bunker, she could tell that much from the look of it, but this was a room she’d never seen before.  “Oh, thank God!” Sophia called out from across the room.  Dean unlocked her chains and Sam almost collapsed into her arms.  Relief flooding through him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the last chapter.  Hope you've enjoyed it.  I may revisit later to see what else they've gotten up to in the bunker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p>
<p>“Mmmm” he groaned, slowly waking up from a delicious dream.  She’d been sucking his cock, something she’d not done yet and he was very much looking forward to it.  “Oh, fuck, baby!” he gasped realizing that he wasn’t dreaming.  Looking down his length he saw her kneeling between his legs, looking up at him, his cock in her mouth.  She moaned around him and bobbed her head.  “No, don’t, you need to sleep.  You’ve had a horrible week” he said, hoping like hell that she didn’t stop.  Ignoring him she continued to suckle his big, fat dick, taking him further into her mouth with each downward motion.  She took him slowly into her throat for a brief second, making his breath catch.  She loved this.  She loved watching him come undone this way.  On her next pass she took him to the root, just for a second, but she did it.  She popped him out of her lips to smile broadly at him, super proud of herself.  “Come up here or this will end me” he warned her, smiling down at her bright face.  She shook her head, “Nope.  I’m having fun.  Let me finish.”  His head dropped back onto the pillow as she engulfed him again.  His hands found her hair, gently stroking his fingers through her sleep spiked locks.  Her fingers found his balls and gently tickled them.  “Fuck, Darcy, if you don’t stop, I’m going to cum” he warned, breath ragged.  She looked up and saw his chest hitching and abs tightening.  “Mmmmhmmm” she moaned, sending vibrations through his cock.  She kept bobbing, making sloppy wet noises as she went.  “Oh fuck, I’m…Darcy…” his fingers cradled her head gently, holding her still and he spilled into her mouth, grunting out her name. </p>
<p>She swallowed it down and climbed up Sam’s body, seating herself over Sam’s prone lap.  He opened his eyes to find her grinning like the Cheshire Cat making him laugh out loud.  “You look very proud of yourself, you should be.  That was the best blow job I’ve ever experienced” he sighed stretching his arms behind his head.  “Not bad for a first time, huh?” she wiggled her ass, pressing her wet and naked pussy against him.  “Excelle…what?  You mean your first time doing that with me, right?” his head popped up to look at her.  She shook her head, “Nope.”  He sat up straight, hands cupping her face, “That was the first time you’ve ever taken a man into your mouth?”  She nodded, “Yerp.”  His mouth fell open in surprise.  “Babe, that can’t be.  You’re waaaay too good at that” he said, completely baffled.  She shrugged, “I watch a lot of porn.”  Eyes huge, he roared laughing, falling back to the mattress.  “You watch a lot of porn…oh shit…you’re gonna be the death of me” he laughed.  </p>
<p>She leaned down across his chest, resting her head in her hands “Wanna know a secret?”  His eyes flew open and he nodded. “You’re the first man to ever taste my pussy” she whispered.  “Oh my God” he whispered in shock.  She felt him harden beneath her and grinned.  “Please tell me you weren’t a virgin our first time.  You were nervous, you said you were nervous” he sat up, taking her with him.  “Relax!” she said laughing.  “I wasn’t a virgin.  I just don’t have a lot of experience is all” she shrugged, suddenly bashful.    <br/>“What else haven’t you done?” he asked, hands cupping her ass.  “Oh, most things, I guess.  Been pretty vanilla and boring” she sighed.  “Hmmm, alright…what sort of porn do you like?” he asked, wanting to thoroughly explore this.  “I like a lot of it” she whispered, breath catching when he squeezed her ass in his giant hands, pressing her pussy against his throbbing cock.  “Let’s go through the basics, then.  Gang bangs?” She made a gagging noise.  He laughed, “Good, not my thing either.  Threesomes?” She nodded “And sometimes couple swaps are hot” she whispered in his hear.  He groaned, “Fuck. Okay, um, rough sex?”  She nodded, “Not bondage or anything like that, but I hear Sophie and Dean at night sometimes and that sounds…wow.”  He smiled wickedly, “We can give them a run for their money.  Ass play?”  She gasped and jumped a little when he slipped a finger into her ass cheeks, gently grazing her puckered hole.  “I…I don’t know” she said nervously.  “That gives us a lot to play with” he grazed her lips with his.  “Have you even ridden a man before?” he asked.  “No, but I want to ride you, Sam” she panted as he cupped her breast, thumbing her nipple.  “Have your way with me, baby” he smiled and lay back down on the mattress. </p>
<p>“Oh, okay” she said nervously blushing.  “You just woke me up with the most incredible blow job of my LIFE and now you’re shy?” he chuckled.  Scrunching her face up she said “Shut up!  I’m gonna fuck you!”   Laughing loudly now he said “I love it when your grumpy.  Nothing you do to me will be wrong.”  She felt his cock pulse against her pussy and her hips moved of their own accord.  “If you need me, tell me. Otherwise, I’ll just be down here enjoying the view” he grinned and slipped his hands behind his head.  “Mmhmm” she groaned, rubbing herself against him, her grumpiness burned away.  She reached down and grasped him in her hand.  Lifting up on her knees, she centered him and sank slowly down on to his cock.  He filled her up and stretched her wide.  Both of them groaned loudly with pleasure.  “Sam, you’re so fucking big” she panted, leaning forward to rest her hands on his chest.  He said nothing, just watched her as her pussy trembled around him.  Sitting up straight again, she lifted herself and sank back down on him, her head falling back in ecstasy.  She liked having the power, doing things her way…but the thought of him pinning her to the bed, fucking her hard and without mercy, that was something she needed to experience too.  She slowly found a rhythm, bouncing on his cock, picking up speed as she gained confidence.  She felt it building inside her and she quickened the pace, leaning back to rest her hands on his thighs, she fucked him hard and fast.  The room was filled with the sounds of their grunts and slapping skin, until she found her voice “Fuck, Sam! I’m cumming, I’m…” and her pussy clamped down on him, spasming over and over as she rode him through it.  When she stilled, she fell forward onto his chest where she lay collecting her breath.  </p>
<p>“Have fun?” he asked.  She nodded, face still smashed against his chest.  “That was beautiful, baby.  Is it my turn?” he asked, wiggling his hips to remind her that he was still very hard and still very much inside of her.  She moaned, fingers digging into his chest and nodded.  Holding her tight, he rolled, laid her on the mattress and still tucked deeply inside her, he snapped his hips, making her cry out.  He lifted one of her legs up to his shoulder, leaning forward to kiss her.  Her muscles stretched with little resistance as he pushed even deeper into her.  “I’m gonna buy you a copy of the Karma Sutra and we’re going to work our way through it” he growled as he fucked her slow and deep.  “Oh! Fuck, Sam, that’s so deep!” she gasped, clutching his shoulders.  “Oh, my God, this haaas to be illegal” she groaned as he reached between them and touched her clit with his long fingers.  He circled her clit, with his fingers, keeping a slow and deep pace as he fucked her.  “Sam…Sam…SAM!” she cried out as the orgasm slammed into her.  He moved his hand away from her clit, but continued his slow and steady pace as she rode the wave back down.  “I love watching you cum” he said, kissing her nose and lifting up to his knees.  He tugged her hips to bring her closer and he fucked her hard and fast.  Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as she climbed higher and higher.  “One more.  I want one more” he demanded lifting her other leg up to the same shoulder.  He held her legs in his arms as he pounded into her, his hips slapping against her ass.  She couldn’t speak, couldn’t form a thought, she could only feel.  She felt the thick meat of him stretching and pulling at her pussy, she felt her legs and toes tingle, she felt a heat quickly spread through her body, then she was flying in ecstasy.  Watching her fall over the edge was the most incredible sight he’d ever seen and he followed, thrusting erratically until it overtook him and he pumped rope after rope of cum into her.  </p>
<p>He sat back on his heels, still impaling her pussy, as he caught his breath as the knocking at the door startled them “Hey!  NASA called.  They can hear you fucking in space!”  They both looked at the door and shouted “SHUT UP, DEAN!”</p>
<p>Sam slipped out of her, both of them wincing a bit at the loss and settled next to her.  His fingers gently toyed with a nipple, “No hunting today.  Taking a day off.  Anything you wanna do?”  She giggled as he pinched her nipple, “You. I wanna do you.  Oh! And I take me to the bookstore…we need that book.”  Groaning he dropped a kiss on her lips, “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>